The present invention relates to the art of handling and transporting sensitive liquid explosives, specifically nitroglycerin.
It is a well-known fact that nitroglycerin is an unstable liquid which in the absence of stabilizing ingredients is subject to detonation from shock and other initiating events. Among the many known stabilizing materials which may be added to nitroglycerin for added safety and convenience in handling and shipping is relatively non-volatile diethylene glycol. Non-volatility is a desirable attribute because if the container for the mixture of nitroglycerin and stabilizer should be imperfectly sealed a volatile stabilizer such as acetone may evaporate leaving neat nitroglycerin in the container, an undesirable occurrence.
In formulating explosives and other pyrotechnic devices from nitroglycerin it is normally necessary to separate the diethylene glycol. This is now done by a simple water extraction of the mixture which results in removal of diethylene glycol to the aqueous phase leaving neat or undiluted nitroglycerin as a residue. The handling of this residue then requires the extreme care which must be afforded neat nitroglycerin.
The present invention provides a method for separating diethylene glycol from mixtures with nitroglycerin while avoiding the formation of neat nitroglycerin.
Applicants are unaware of any prior art which is materially relevant to this invention.